Eric's first love
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Calla came to Dauntless and has changed everything. Bad at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the choosing ceremony. My test said Dauntless, but in a way i'm terrified. I can't stay in Amity though. I'm not peaceful we've known this for a while. I sit among the mass of red and yellow. It is sickening. I mess with my jacket that covers the yellow tank and the off red jeans. The room is filled withe chatter, but I only look at the Dauntless. I hear the room quiet and then Marcus takes the stage. He talks about the history of our people and I zone out. Names begin to get called.

"Catalina Rosewood." I look up and gulp. I make my way to the stage my hands shaking and i'm terrified. I grab the knife and almost drop it because of how bad i'm shaking. I slice my palm and let the blood drop into the bowl with the burning coals.

"Dauntless!" Cheers erupt and I take my place next to the other initiates. I smile and get slapped on the back. I take a moment to look at my parents and they are both holding each other crying. I feel no guilt which should be ironic me being an Amity. The rest of the ceremony lags. When we leave we take off running the other factions part like the red sea for us.

I hear a train horn and smile. I take off running my sandy blonde hair falling out of the bun I had put it in. Everyone jumps in and I do the same. I help a girl in that if I remember right her name is Vivian. Transfer from Erudite.

"Hey. I'm Calla." I say.

"Viv." We laugh for some odd reason. I mean my adrenaline is still pumping when I hear someone yell.

"They're jumping!" I look up and sure enough they are. I stand up run and jump. I land running but Viv lands on her side and rolls. I pull the jacket I have on and let it fall over the edge of the building. I help Viv up and we join the mass at the edge of the building. I see a guy with blonde hair two eye piercings and a tattoo up his neck. He is yelling at someone.

"I'm Eric one of the Dauntless leaders. Now we have the next step to becoming Dauntless. You have to jump off this building."

"Is there anything at the bottom?" I look over at the guy who said something. He has jet black hair and a slim build with muscle. He looks kind of handsome.

"Guess you'll find out. Who's first?" No one moves so I go to the front.

"Me."

"Great an Amity to bring peace to this damn place just what we need." I roll my eyes.

I get up onto the ledge and close my eyes. I jump and scream. I hit something. A net. I'm pulled off by a guy with a smile on his face.

"What's her name Four?" I look and see the girl that initiated my test. Amber.

"Name?" Four ask.

"Calla." I respond.

"First jumper Calla!" Cheers erupt and I smile. Viv next the then the guy from the roof who's name is Alex. His best friend's name is Jay. Jay looks like he is 6'1 and very muscular. He looks at me and winks. I know i'm blushing.

"First jumper!" I turn and look at Eric. "Let me tell you right now. Don't let this fame get to your head. Your still an initiate." He sneers.

"Go to hell why don't you and leave me alone!" I yell. Eric looks shocked but says nothing. I just let my anger get the best of me and yelled at a Dauntless leader.

"Follow me if your a transfer. Dauntless born you know where your going." Now there is only seven of us left. We follow Four as he gives us the layout of the Dauntless compound. I smile and feel surprisingly at home.

"So now that you know where everything is and now the dorms." We follow Four down a dark hall and we finally reach a huge room with 10 beds.

"So i'm going to leave you to change and get ready for supper." Then he leaves.

Me, Viv, Jay, and Alex all get the beds in one corner. We get dressed and I throw my hair up into a ponytail. Viv sits in the corner talking with Alex. Jay sits on my bed and we talk until time for supper. When we make it to the hall we find a table and start chattering. I laugh and play around we mess with Alex and Jay.

"Calla so we should go get a tattoo after supper." I look at Jay and nod. He smiles and once supper is over he throws me over his shoulder and we run to the pit. I laugh so much tears are in my eyes. I get on his back and we go into the tattoo parlor. I decide to get a tattoo of a crescent moon with a dram catcher on my left forearm and a tree up the side of my neck. Jay gets a tribal all the way up his side that winds up his arm to his neck. I get my lip peireced along with my whole left ear.

We leave there and I decide to cut and dye my hair. I get it layered and the underneath dyed pink with the top a blondish white. Jay once again picks me up and runs around with me on his back. We make it to the chasm and he plays like he is going to drop me.

"I'd be very careful on how you play Amity and Nose." My anger floods I jump off Jay's back and I slap Eric across the face. He retaliates and slams me into the railing. I can't see straight and I hear Jay start yelling. I get up and stand in between the two.

"It's fine Jay I know how intimidating I can be." I grab Jay's hand and we head back to the dorms.

_**Comment please if you will. First Eric OC fanfic and will try updating weekly.**_


	2. Chapter 2

We woke in the morning to a clanging and yelling. I look up and feel another body in my bed. Jay. His arm draped around me and his chest bare. My cheeks get hot and I know what happened. Four and Eric scan the room and their stares fall on me and Jay.

"Get up and get dressed be in the Pit in five." Eric's voice booms. I get up and pull a tank top on and pull the skinny jeans on up over my hips. I pull the combat boots on and I run to the Pit. I meet Viv and Alex there and Jay comes in behind me and pulls me to him. I laugh and look up at him. He kisses my cheek and I know i'm red. Four and Eric stand and begin there talking.

"Today we will be learning how to use a gun." Four says and looks at all of us.

"Are you all so hard of hearing? Get a damn gun!" Eric shouts.

I'm the first one to the guns and I grab that and a clip and get in front of a target. Jay is to my right and Viv to my left. I smile and watch Four demonstrate how to fire a gun. After he is done each of us begin shooting. I hit the center of my target on my first try. I continue to shoot and each time hits the target perfectly.

"So unfair Calla." Viv says and I can't help but smile at her in a sweet victory. I look around and stop for a minute.

"Amity did I tell you to stop firing the gun?" Eric approaches me and rips the gun from my hands.

"No I just thought." I stutter for a second then stand up taller and equally match him. "No! You know what why the fuck are you screaming at me of all people I mean it's not like i'm going to be that big of a threat or something. I mean do you get off by doing this. Does it give you a thrill to hurt a weak girl. I mean if were measuring our penises yours must be small!" I yell.

Eric looks amused and frustrated by everything. I am almost happy till he takes the gun and clicks it.

"Lets see how this is going to play out. I mean we are Dauntless and we do risk so lets play a game of Russian Roulette. Four give us two guns one bullet each." Eric sneers.

"Lets not." I look up at Four. But instead of not handing Eric the guns he hands them both of them. I'm astonished and slightly worried.

Eric shoves the gun at me and presses his to my head. _Click. _Nothing. _Click. _Nothing. My hand is shaking as this goes on and we are both down to our last bullet. Eric points and fires. I scream but the bullet is over my head and I almost sigh in relief, but know that would be a sign of weakness on my part so I just stand frozen.

"Keep that damn mouth shut Amity and stay out of other people's beds." I'm confused by the last part but say nothing as he walks out of the room. About an hour after Four lets us leave and Jay throws me on his back and we head to the dinner hall. I'm starving by time we get there and load my plate a mile high and smile at the amount of food that is there. A girl the size of a truck comes up to me and stares.

"Got a damn staring problem?" I ask.

"Bitch!" Before I can react she is punching and slapping. I move and sweep her legs out from under her. She falls and I smile at my mini victory. She gets up and hits me in the jaw. I'm dizzy but don't let her get the best of me.

"What the hell!" I look up and see Four, Eric, and Max. The girl doesn't stop and then i'm out cold.

_Mom plays with my hair decorating it with the prettiest flowers she has. My red dress flows in the wind and she smiles and plays with my little brother. Then the clouds get dark and it starts to storm. I look behind me but my mom isn't there anymore. I start to panic and I scream. The whole fabric of the place begins to fall apart. Click. Eric smiles and then shoots, but it doesn't hit me it hits my little brother. My mom comes running but stops in her tracks. My hands feel cold and when I look down there is a gun._

_ "You did this Catalina! You should have stayed with us!"_

I bolt up in the bed and look around and I notice i'm in the infirmary. Jay sits next to me. As does Viv and Alex.

"Hey." I croak. They smile at me.

"You know fighting in day 2 is never good." Jay jokes I smile and punch his arm. We joke around but then Eric comes in and he looks pissed.

"Initiates out now!" He yells and they all scatter, but Jay kisses my forehead first then leaves. "Well good news your still in bad news you are now stuck with me after your training for more training." He says. He doesn't wait on me to answer because he gets up and leaves as soon as he delivers the news.

I sit staring straight ahead and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Great exactly what I need more of that dick.

_**Please comment. Let me know what you think. Umm... Hope it's not to bad.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I left the infirmary soon after Eric'c visit. My body was so shaken up I didn't even go back to the dorms. I wandered around the compound and found myself back in the training room. Four stood next to a punching bag and was steadily going at it. I smile and walk up to him. I know Four isn't going to scream at me for coming in here.

"What did it ever do to you?" I ask. Four turns around and looks at me. A sort of smile on his face.

"Nothing much. What are you doing out of the infirmary?" He ask.

"Got bored nothing can hold me back. Care to show me a few moves?" I ask.

"Sure why not ain't like it is going to matter anyway." Four moves and shows me how to punch and move around if need be. I get the hang of it pretty quick and I know I could probably win a fight. We are like this for an hour and he leaves. I stay and lay back on a mat. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds around me. I don't move for fifteen minutes. I hear the door open but don't move to investigate the noise.

"Amity what are you doing in here?" I look up and come face to face with Eric. I just close my eyes and think about the Amity faction.

"Well I decided I would just chill here for a while. I mean I was with four training for a while, but he had some things to take care of. So I just stayed behind and wound up lying here thinking." I say.

Eric says nothing but I hear him move and he goes over to a punching bag and I hear something drop on the ground. I look up and he is now hitting the bag shirtless. I stare even though I shouldn't. He has a nice body but is still a major dick. I get up murmur bye and leave.

I make it back to the dorms and find it empty except two or three initiates. I lay on my bed but get antsy and head to the tattoo parlor again. I get my ears gauged. I winced but never jerked away. I left the place and as soon as I step foot onto the pit floor i'm thrown on someones shoulder and right as i'm going to scream I see Jay's face and the scream dies in my throat. Who would have thought that a girl from Amity would act like this. Jay lets me down and I step away from him.

"Where were you Calla?" I look at Jay.

"Well I was with Four and then I stuck around a minute with Eric, but got bored and went to get my ears gauged." I say. I'm surprised by the jealousy in his eyes. I look down and hatch a plan.

"Will you come with me to get some more clothes?" I ask. A smile spreads across his face and we head to a clothing store.

We leave with two pairs of skinny jeans and me bunch of tanks, with one dress. I have some boots and flats. We head to the dinning hall and we eat. Alex starts to joke and I smile at his attempts to get Viv to see him. Viv leans over to me.

"So what happened with you and Jay last night. I mean we come back and your lip locked and hands twisted in each others hair." Viv looks at me with the look my sister Lily gave me when I was dating Adam.

"Nothing we had a couple drinks and I was like what the hell. I'm Dauntless why not." I say. Viv doesn't look like she buys this although it is half the truth. I smile and pull her up and we go back to the pit and people are dancing and playing around to the music. I start dancing and Viv stares at me like she just seen a ghost. I move my hips and sway to the music. My feet carry me and i'm passed in between people.

I stop long enough to get a beer and even then I dance with the beer in hand. They light a fire and Viv is scared i'm going to fall into the fire. I smile and continue to dance. Jay comes up behind me and starts to dance. He grabs my hand and when Viv isn't looking he pulls me into one of the dark halls. He pins me to wall and stars to kiss me. I like it until he starts to push my shirt up and begins to get more aggressive.

"Stop! Jay stop it! Damn it Jay!" I yell. I try to push him off but he grabs my wrist and pins them to the wall above my head. "Jay stop!" I yell again he doesn't stop so I knee him in the groin. I run.

_**So heres the next chapter. Hope ya like it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I make it back to the Pit and no one is really here. Except the occasional Dauntless or initiate. I don't know but my feet carry me back to the training room and I find a dark corner. I slid down the wall pull my knees up and tears fall. This turns into full fledged sobs and I can't control them. I don't hear the door open but when it does I try to quiet down but the person is already making their way to me. I don't look up until I hear them clear their throat. I lift my eyes and they fall on Eric. I look down in an instant and close my eyes and try to pretend he isn't there or at least he hasn't seen me yet.

"If your here to laugh and make fun of the poor Amity you can leave and take the ego with you." I snap. He doesn't move but he doesn't get any closer.

"Well I was going to see what happened. But your a bitch and I'm not drunk enough to care about your feelings so I guess your on your own. O and make sure you have your ass to well here tomorrow." I do t mean to smile as he leaves but I do.

I'm going crazy aren't i? I shake my head and gather my wits and go back to the dorms. I make it to my bed and get under the covers before Viv can start asking questions. I hear Jay come into the room and wince but he doesn't come near me nor does he acknowledge me in any kind of way. I am glad but it also scares me that he doesn't try anything. I even out my breathing and try to give the apperence of sleep.

The next morning im up and gone before anyoned else is up. I sit down in the dinning hall and eat. I look up when i hear the initiates coming in. Viv looks at me with with worry laced into her facial feauters. I smile and pretend nothing is the and Alex sit down next to us and neither of them say much. I finish before any of them and head to the training room and typry to clear my mind.

"Today we will learn the moves to fighting. Tomorrow you will be paired off and will fight to determine ranking. Now look atbthe board and see who your sparing partner is." When Four moves I catch my name nest to Jay's.I shiver but get up. Jay comes up and he begins moving near me and I wince. He looks hurt but I block it out. He trys to move near me and I since again. He throws his hands up. Then hits the bag next to me.

"Calla are you alright?" Four looks at me and I nod yet he takes me off to the side. I tell him everything that had happened and I tell him why I'm so jumpy to be near him. I hear Eric mutter something about being Dauntless and trying to keep it in my shirt. four on the other hand is pissed and looks like he is out for blood.

Ok enough practice. Jay would you please assist me in this?" Four ask but we all know it is not a question. Four moves around Jay and just as he is going to strike Jay moves and gets hit in the face. They go again and each time Four lands a blow. Jay's face is bloodied and bruised.

"To be clear Dauntless has no time for sexual harrasment and if it happens to anyone we will do to you what we just did to here. Clear!" Everyone nods. Eric grabs jay and pulls him off to the infirmary.

"Now you are dismissed." I make my way out of the room and to the pit. I catch Eric by the chasam and make my way to him.


	5. Chapter 5

I start towards him but stop and turn around. I head back to the dorms and Jay sits on his bed. I start to shake violently and I know I need to control myself. He looks up at me and it is almost like a true sorrow that has crept into his eyes. I sit down on my bed and look down at my hands.

"Why?" I ask. I look up and Jay fidgets. "I don't know i'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better i'm probably not going to make it." I snap my head up at him again and get up and slap him. My rage takes over and I start to punch and kick. He just sits there and takes it.

"Why the hell would that make me feel better? You have no idea how that makes me feel. I mean it's like you have your own damn pity party going on!" I yell and just as i'm about to do anything else the door opens and Heather comes in. The girl that jumped me at dinner the other night.

"Aww the bitch is complaining. Damn i mean you must have something, because you have Four and Eric at your backs. What you screwing the leaders to get a god rank. Hell I mean your wimpy friend Viv has a better chance at seduction then you." I don't say anything I just get up and leave.

Its been a week since everything and i'm bruised and cut and worn out. Viv was knocked out cold by Meg a girl from Candor. Today i'm against Jay and i have the gitters over it. Heather has tried her best at getting me to fight her. My last three fights I have won in a matter of seconds because I can knock the person completely out.

"Calla. Jay. Your up." I get up and Alex smiles at me. Four motions for us to begin and I don't wait. I move fast and I jab here and there bringing him to his knees. I use my knee and hit him in the face. He falls back and scrambles up. He knocks me in the jaw but I retaliate just as fast as he strikes. I get in the ribs and he goes down his breath is labored. Jay doesn't stay down he gets back up and hits me again. I turn and kick him in the ribs. He grabs my wrist and slams me to the ground. I get up and strike again. He is bloody and in a very week state. I turn and hit him in the head and he is out cold.

"Calla wins." Four circles my name and him and Eric pick Jay up and out the door with him. Heather looks pissed but then again her and Jay were now sleeping together so I mean I kind of knew it would happen.

"Tomorrow you will have your last rounds of fighting and then the last chance to show us your skills with the knives and the guns." Eric looks at me and I shoot him an nasty look. He laughs and walks off.

I leave and go to the tattoo parlor Tori smiles at me because of how much i'm in here.

"Calla what are we getting today?" I smile and show her a maze I like. "I want it down my left shoulder and to the arm." She nods and we head back.

"So how was the fights today?" Tori ask. "Good won my 4th fight. I'm undefeated." I smile in my victory. "The extra training with Eric start yet?" I look at her and shake my head. She nods and continues the tattoo. when shes done she smiles at her work and gets up.

"Thanks Tori." I leave and head to the chasm. I lean on the railing and smile. I close my eyes and enjoy the peace.

"Contemplating suicide?" I turn and face Eric. "No." I snap. "Good because you will be in about and hour. Your training begins now!"


	6. Chapter 6

My body aches and it feels like i've been dipped in a thing of lava. Eric leans on the punching bag and keeps it steady as I continue to punch and kick it. Eric was right I have been contemplating suicide in the last hour. Maybe even letting Eric have the honor. I drop to the floor in a pool of my own sweat. I have ran a mile and half then moved to hitting the stupid bag.

"Don't give up we still have to practice your shooting and knife throwing." There is a hint of sarcasm in his voice so I smile and get off the floor gritting my teeth. I grab a set of knives and begin throwing. The first three hit the target but bounced off the bored.

"Dammit!" I yell. I throw the last knife and it sticks. The knife has been embedded to the hilt. Eric snorts and I turn to look at him. "What?" I say anger boiling in my blood.

"Anger makes you do better than you would just being your normal self. So that tells me I have to get you pissed before you do anything. Like with Jay. He pissed you off and when I paired you with him it caused you to pull out the worst of yourself and that helped you beat him. You let hatred for him fuel you and look at the outcome of that. I wonder what would happen if I paired you with Heather?" I look up at her name and I know he did it on purpose to see my reaction. I was baited and fell for it.

"I'd beat her ass and send her to the infirmary with that sick son a bitch. Jay." I snap.

I pick up the knife and hit the target perfectly. I keep at it until Eric tells me to stop. I grab a gun and start the next two hour fly by and I'm hurting all over. I pick up my jacket and head out to the pit. Viv smiles when she finds me.

"You look like hell you know that right?" I smile and nod. She looks at Eric and freezes slightly. I had almost forgotten he was with me. "I had a stupid thing to do because of Heather." I say she nods and links her arm with mine and drags me to the tattoo parlor. We browse and I find another maze I like and get it on my forearm. I looks beast when its done. All the passages lead to a dauntless symbol. Only one leads to the Amity symbol. It states one road led there yet I decided to be a badass and go to Dauntless.

Viv gets a beautiful crow on her arm it looks like its tearing her flesh away but it is also symbolic in its own right. We head back to the dorms and get into bed.

I wake to the sound of shouting and get up and look and see Four and Eric screaming. I get up and dress.

"Alright so we are going to play a game that is tradition to us. Capture the flag. Eric and I are the team leaders and will choose the teams. There will be an even amount of Dauntless born and transfers. Eric would you like to go first?"

"Don't let me have the game you go first." Eric sneers.

"Fine. Viv."

"Calla."

"Alex."

"Jay."

"Meg."

"Heather."

"Liz"

"James."

"Adam."

"Aaron."

I zone out now that the transfers have all been separated. We all have paintball guns and we sit and wait Four's team gets off first. We get off last and Eric automatically barks orders. I lean against a light post and let them all run around like chickens with there heads cut off. Eric turns and sees me and sort of grins. Weird.

"Think your better then this?" I look at him and smile. "No, but I don't think this is going to help us. I mean come on. We all know what Four did. He grabbed the quickest and you grabbed the slowest. He snagged the smallest and you got the biggest. Well except for me which I haven't yet figured out. You let your ego get in the way and it is going to cost us the game so I say it is important but we will lose." I lean back against the post and look up at the sky. The moon is full so I don't need my light.

"Fine then what do you want to do?" I'm shocked but smile and shake my head. "No. Let someone else do that. I mean if you used me and let me take a few dauntless born and you to cover me I might be able to get the flag." I state the obvious. He blinks but nods. I move my gun in front of me and took off.

"Whats the plan Cal?" I turn and see a mixed girl looking at me. "We need to create a diversion so me and Eric can grab the flag from the carousel." She nods and smiles. "Anna by the way. I smile and shes gone. Eric looks at me and I take off to the carousel. I am almost there when i'm thrown on the ground. Eric is on top of me and my mouth is full of dirt.

"Dammit!" I yell. I pull myself out from under his body and run. I see the flag and Viv steps in the way. I don't think I shoot. I nail her in the face and she's down. I grab the flag and the wood goes up into shouting. I see Eric and he is smiling and for some reason i'm happy about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the Dauntless compound I got nothing but slaps on the back and smiles over me winning it. Four even congratulated me on the win. I smile and take all the complements. I look around and my jaw hits the ground when I see Viv and Alex sucking on each others faces. I grin and turn to find Eric with a beer in his hand with an actual smile plastered to his face.

"Are you actually smiling or do my eyes deceive me?" I ask in a joking manner. He looks at me and his smile brightens.

"Yes, i'm actually smiling for a change." He says. I grab a beer and chug it down and laugh for no apparent reason.

"Want to go with me to get a tattoo?" I ask. He raises his pierced eyebrow. I smile and shrug. "Aren't you tatted enough I mean i've been here for a year and you have more then I do." He says.

I shrug and look around the Pit and notice that a few people are watching me and Eric. I just shrug and start towards the tattoo parlor.

Tori smiles when she sees me then raises and eyebrow at Eric and he shrugs.

"So Tori guess who saved Eric's ass tonight. That's right this girl did." I laugh and she just smiles and shakes her head. I lean back towards Eric and whisper in his ear.

"You gonna get a tattoo to? Or chicken out and be a Pansycake?" I laugh when he frowns turning back into the same Eric I see everyday at training and the same Eric that let his ego get the best of himself.

"Hey Tori do me a solid and give Eric two tattoos both on his forearms and let them be like the one I have but more masculine." I laugh. I on the other hand head to Joe. The other person in the place. Both Tori and Joe are like family and will always smile when I decide to get more ink instead of looking at me like i'm crazy. I get a flag on my rib cage and smile at the detailing.

Eric is done before I am and stands and watches me get tatted. I feel uncomfortable because i'm in my bra laying in front of him. When it's done Joe slaps it and laughs at me punching him in the arm. He just throws me over his shoulder and lets Tori slap it. I laugh and am crying when they finally let me down.

"This is where you belong." I look up at Eric and smile at him. "I know." I say.

_Visiting Day_

I stand in the Pit and look around for my mother or father maybe even my big bro Aaron. "Catalina? Is that you?" I turn and choke when I see my mom and Aaron. I smile and they both hug me. I wince and mom looks concerned.

"It's just a fresh tattoo. I have like 14 of them its no biggy. So how is life in the Amity faction?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. Aaron just stares and I have to look down to get away from the disappointment in his eyes.

"Honey it's great we are doing fine Aaron and his wife are expecting a baby. It's all so wonderful." Mom says. Her voice is tight and I know she is trying to make it all seem like it is ok, but in reality it isn't.

"Really well I hope Sabine is happy and I hope you are happy as well Aaron." I say. My voice just as tight.

"Why should I be nice it's not right that she is all helping out the lowlifes of Chicago!" I turn around and see and Erudite women screaming at a transfer an Abnegation transfer at that. I forget all about my family and turn to help the little Abnegation transfer.

"Go the hell on before I give you a damn black eye!" I yell. She smirks and starts yelling again. The girl form Abnegation and I snap. I turn and bunch her square in the nose and she falls back onto her ass. I smile and she looks up in sheer shock and I smile and keep smiling. I turn and look at the red headed girla and she runs.

I turn and head back to my family Aaron is staring wide eyed and in shock. "I'm not the same girl who was a push over from Amity and if you don't like the please get the hell out." Aaron turns and leaves mom does to. Tears threaten my eyes and I have to run and I don't stop till i'm on the roof of the Dauntless compound.

The air wisps around me and I smile at the adrenaline running through my veins. I smile and look up.

"Quite the show you put on back there you know." I turn and look at Eric. "I'm glad because i'm more then sure I just lost what family did want me." I snap.

"Cal calm down." I look at him but realize i'm dry heaving. "Why are you being nice to me Eric you've known me all of two seconds." I snap once again. He shakes his head as id refusing to let me win. "i know what its like to loose your family over what you choose the day of the ceremony." He says. I look at him yet there is no sympathy in his grey eyes and nothing.

"I didn't know." He laughs and shakes his head at me. "It's not common knowledge. I'd like to keep it that way. Also just because i'm being nice now doesn't mean anything. Just so we are clear." He says. I laugh and he just shakes his head at me.

'Ok just so we're clear then." I laugh. Nice to know someone cares.


	8. Chapter 8

When I make it to the dinning hall and see Viv I smile and make my way to her. This is the last day of stage one and everyone is on edge a little, but I on the other hand have never felt so confident in my life. I don't have the jitters and I am not chewing my nails off like all the other girls are. I am calm and collected. Or so I keep telling myself. Really im physicking myself out. I look calm and collected but my mind is scattered everywhere and anywhere.

"What do you think Calla?" I turn my head and look at Viv. "Huh?" I feel stupid but once again my mind is everywhere. Half of it still at the visiting day and the rooftop chat with Eric who I can't seem to get out of my mind. I look around half wanting to see him and half dreading it. I look at Viv and she is laughing and I know for a fact its about me seeming out of it.

"I was saying if we make it we should do something special. You know like something fun." She prods but I just nod in agreement and let my thoughts wander some more. I look at Viv and Alex's smiling faces and feel a pang of jealousy. I know that's lousy of me but I can't help it. Even when I was a peaceful Amity no guy ever looked at me like that. Aaron used to joke about it but would later find me crying to myself. Weak. Damn I was so weak then.

"Initiates time for your finally round of fighting. Yes, this does count against how your ranked." I look up at Four and then see Eric and he looks dead at me and I have to look down at the piece of toast I haven't even bothered touching. I half expect him to call me out but he just looks around the hall at the other initiates and pretends nothing even happened. I mean maybe it's my imagination but on the other hand it could also all be real.

We are all herded out of the hall like some damn farm animal. Damn. So many things connecting to Amity it's not even funny anymore. I let out a frustrated sigh and follow everyone to the training room.

On a chalk board in front of the mats have names and the names say who will fight who.

_Viv - Jay_

_ Alex-Matt_

_Aaron- Sam_

_Calla- Heather_

I quite reading and find Eric watching me. "You did this." I mouth and he smiles and nods looking slightly amused by my astonishment. I just stare wide eyed and shake my head to keep from laughing.

"So you gonna beg for mercy when I decide it's time for you to die. I mean I can make it less than appealing." Heather says. I wirl around to face her and see Jay looking over her shoulder.

"So hows the lap dog you got. I mean it's all good between us. You can have my seconds it's not like I care." I say.

"Not even your boyfriend will be able to help you. I mean you must be getting alittle more help in the "Punishment" department. How's Eric in bed I mean you must know." I snap but instead of letting her get to me I just let it set and build up so she will be done in record time.

Viv and Alex both win there fights but I mean it's not like Jay tried that hard he threw some good punches enough to where it shouldn't knock him down to bad.

"Calla. Heather. Your up." Four looks at us and Eric smiles and I just look away and focus on Heather.

She's bigger so she's slower, but she has more muscle. I have to get the first hits in to even make a dent in my problem. I watch her footing she's off balance and will fall to the ground if she puts too much force behind one punch. I move quick jabbing her in all the pressure points and it brings her to her knees. She gets up and lands a blow on my side.

"So sleeping with an instructor must have it's perks." She nags.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell. My vision tunnels and I see red and I see her on the ground. Then I see blood pouring from her nose and then I'm being drug off her and thrown against a wall. Eric has me pinned and Four and another initiate are pulling her off the mat. I struggle against Eric. He looks at me and my anger boils even more.

"You need to calm down." Eric grabs my face and makes me look in his eyes. The room clears and it is just us left. He lets me go and I sag to the ground. Eric looks at me and I lean my head back and look up at the ceiling.

"What made you get so pissed?" He ask. "Well Heather started her shit and said I was screwing you and that's why i'm getting good and all this other bull." Eric looks at me and laughs. "What?" I ask.

"I want you to look at me and tell me something. Was it that the statement made you mad or that you were embarrassed?" He ask. I stutter but don't say anything.

"Cal come on I want to show you something." He grabs my hand and pulls me with him.


	9. Chapter 9

His hand fits perfectly with mine and I smile more to myself but then I hear him laugh and I turn and look at him. He just shakes his head and pulls me with him. I stop when I notice the net I jumped into to show my bravery. I smile.

"You know I still think your a total asshole." I say. He nods and pulls me up onto the net. I roll over and make room for him on the net. His body makes the net dip and I tumble into him. I laugh so hard I have tears in my eyes. Eric reaches up and wipes my tears away and I laugh even harder.

"Whats so funny?" Eric ask. I shrug and he just grunts. I look up out of the hole at the top. I sigh and I think about everything up until this point. All the memories I have made and all the bruises I have had. Even the flicker of a sort of relationship I had with Jay. I look over at Eric and my heart pounds into my chest and makes me blush. Eric is an total asshole yet he is different with me. He isn't all warm and fuzzy but he is not a complete ass.

"How was it the year you got here?" I ask. He turns on his side and faces me. "Better in a way. I mean don't get me wrong but this isn't how I pictured the Dauntless life last year. It was better yes I did lose to Four, but I got the job." He looks past me and sighs. "Ready to see your rank?' I nod and he hops of the net and pulls me down into his arms.

"Eric can I ask you one last question?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Won't you get into trouble for hanging out with me?" I ask.

"No, I won't. I could date an initiate and it wouldn't matter but it just can't cloud how i rank the person." He looks at me and I look down at the ground. He laughs and pulls me with him down the hall.

_Dorms_

Everyone crowds around a board and when I finally get to the board I see my name at the top. I smile and Viv squeals and I just laugh. She came in fourth and Alex came in 4th. Jay and Heather both smile they got 2nd and 3rd. Viv grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall. I see Eric talking to Four and I smile.

"So Alex and I have decided to make it official." I stare and just shake my head. She giggles and I laugh so loud she tackles me to the ground to make me stop. Four and Eric look up at us and Eric says something and scowls and I almost smile despite myself. Hes gone back to being the jackass we all know. I reach up and trap Viv.

"Want to do something crazy before you get all serious and can't do anymore?" I look at her. She nods and I get up.

"Ok no backing out." I say. She nods looking scared even more then she did when she told me about her and Alex.

"Eric. Four. What's the policy on stupidity here?" I have to ask. Eric looks at me and has that questionable look. Four on the other hand sees nothing wrong.

"Nothing really but you want to embarrass yourselves then we don't stop it. The footage we get sort of becomes our humor." Four says. "So if I were to run to the Pit in nothing but my bra and undies then what?" I ask. Eric looks up alarmed. "Nothing it'd make one hell of a show though." I look at Viv. Not giving her time to back out I strip. Then i'm running.

"Dammit!" I hear Eric yell. I smile and hear Viv laughing behind me. The fun of being young, free and Dauntless.


End file.
